Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned
by Cards
Summary: A story about Kid Blink and how he deals with Women, Has nothing to do with the church or an in deph explanation of his past. Chapter Twenty-Four uploaded!!!
1. Magic: Just For Sex

Blink looked over at the girl he was sitting next to, she looked normal with Long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. She wasn't picture perfect but she wasn't out with him because of pity. "Whatta ya say we ditch this?" He asked moving apiece of hair away from her ear.   
  
"You'se are a bad influence on me." She said turning her head slightly. Blink moved her head and kissed her. "Bad influence good kissah." She said and slowly stood up.   
  
Blink had never been attracted to Brunettes before. Just a string of blondes that jumped in the sack when you said I love you they never were anything special. Neither was she. Blink couldn't stand relationships. And Magic wan't called magic because she made Pape's disappear, he smiled. But she enjoyed it too. Made a bad name for herself because of it. They were two of a kind and Blink was looking forward to it.  
  
"You'se dun need my bad influence Magic." Blink said standing up as well "Youse got plenty of youse own." They walked out of Medda's in the middle of a show. A first for Blink normally even if the girl he was with looked better then Medda because it was tradition.   
  
"So where's we going?" Magic whispered into his ear.   
  
"Dunno wheres you normally go?" Blink asked moving into a alley and pressing her into a wall.  
  
"Normally da guy has a place." Magic said kissing his neck. "But if youse like it here den I'm shure we can manage."   
  
"Nah da boys won't be back for a few hours." Blink said taking her too the Lodging house.   
  
Magic walked in and as blink lifted her up onto his bed she looked down and muttered "One night, No relationship nuten. Dis nevah happened we runs into eachoder on da street and wese nevah slept together. No complications."  
  
Blink pushe him self up "Whats if we likes it?" He said nipping at her neck.  
  
"Den we sleeps together again, no relationship." Magic said pushing him away "I wants you to promise dat."   
  
"I'se promise."  
  
"Good, go back to that thing you were doing to my neck." Magic said softly laying down.  
  
Then next morning Blink woke up early to see her face clearly in the light. Dirty, nothing pure about her. He imagined he looked much the same. Blink was used to the perfect blondes they always seemed perfect. Made him feel almost uncomfortable but like he'd said they were one and the same and it had been great.   
  
"Wake up." He hissed into Magic's ear. Aptly named very aptly named. Blink smiled remembering best he'd had since that Italian girl.   
  
"I'se up." She muttered "Gimme my cloths." She whispered he handed them to her and she got into them in the bed. Blink mused that she must have had quite a bit of practice to do that so quickly. "So how was it?" She muttered not caring.   
  
"Good. Youse eva care?"  
  
"Nah, just sex." Magic kissed him quickly and left.  
  
"Just sex." Blink confermed to himself. "Dats right."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Medda or Kid Blink. I do own Magic and if you want to use her then Email me.   
  
Author's notes: I am pretty proud of this story Hehe, really I am I've had Blink on my mind for a while and I wanted to write a story about him and then I had images of him waking up in the morning next to a girl like him. 


	2. Magic: The Morning After

Blink woke up to a broom being poked into his back "I'se up Hold ya horses." He muttered  
  
"Papes don't sell dem selves!" The broom poked him again "Up blink before I takes your eye patch and gives it to someone who needs it!" Kloppmen yelled.  
  
"I'se needs it." Blink yelled waking up and immediately needed to defuse a fight between a couple of boys over a left over pape. "You'se two gunna get kicked out 'cause a dis? He held up the pape. "Kloppmen don't like us fightin' an' derse a 'hundred of dese around look in the trash for a nuder." He smiacked both them upside the heads "Now goes before I'se get madder."  
  
"Yes sur." One of them said scurring off trying not to engrage Kid Blink any more.   
  
"So Blink who was dat goil last night?"  
  
"Magic."  
  
"De one de Only?"  
  
"Yeah her."  
  
"She as good as they say?" Dutchy asked.  
  
"Whose say?" Blink asked.  
  
"Every one, she's a legend!"   
  
"She's great." Blink said and walked into the washroom. "An' I'se nevah gunna see her again."  
  
"Whys not?" Mush said "Shed think youse love 'her like da oders?"  
  
"Nah, you'se only sleep wid her once." Jack said knowingly.  
  
"Youse love 'er?" Pie Eater said.  
  
"Nah youse idiot, she's just a goil like da otars." Blink said "You idiot Romantic." Blink finished washing up. "Tinking I had fallen four a goil!"  
  
"Why is it so funny?" Pie eater said.  
  
"Because I am not the loven' kind. And magic just is in it for da sex."   
  
"What a woman!" The boys called out whooping and hollering while they finished getting ready.  
  
"She is!"   
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them Well I do own Magic and I think I'm gunna do a story about her...  
  
Author's notes: Okay thank you very much everyone who reviewed!!! **Hugs** Yay and Blink's Tiger I would love for you to beta!! Thank you for Offering!!!   
  
Author's notes II: I have been learning a Brooklyn accent and have been speaking it at random times so a conversation with me will go somewhat like this "Hi" "Hey, wot's, Shit What are you doing?" Strange me... 


	3. Tiger: To Lighten Up The Day

"Blink!" Racetrack slammed his hand palm down onto the table shaking the pile of coins and assorted trinkets slightly.  
  
"Wha?" Blink snapped barely registering that he was holding up the game.   
  
"How many do ya want?" race said motioning to the cards Blink held with one hand, keeping his own hidden.   
  
"Huh?" Blink looked down and saw his cards as if he just realized he was holding them. Race looked offended that someone wouldn't be on the ball about poker. "Three." Blink said randomly grabbing three cards and throwing them down and picking up what Race deled him, not even looking at them.  
  
"You seem a little outa it tonigh'" Mush said.   
  
"Yeah evah since Magic" Jack added,  
  
"da Magic?" Spot asked looking up from his cards in surprise."  
  
"Ya, Blinker hada night wid Magic." Jack said pissed at being inturupted.  
  
"Ya fall hard for her?" Spot asked.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"How many?" Race asked Jack.  
  
"I'se think dat Blink is lyen' He did fall for Magic."   
  
"How many?" Racetrack asked louder this time.  
  
"Has the da heart breaker a New Yawk-"  
  
"Male Division, Magic has that title for Female." David pointed out.  
  
"Where does it keep its brains?" Spot asked "'Cause ya ain't very smart Mouth."  
  
"David." David said pointedly.  
  
"See what I'se means?" Spot asked again.  
  
"HOW MANY?" Race yelled snapping his fingers in front of Jack's face.  
  
"Holds ya hoise's Race." Jack said throwing one card down lazily.  
  
"One card for this idiot." Race said slamming it down. "Spot?" He asked.  
  
"Two." Spot put the two down and took them his hat was suddenly lifted from his head. "Give dat back." He said unconcerned.  
  
"But I think it looks good on me." A female voice said sweetly.  
  
"I'll get it back aftah Pokah." Spot said. They went though the raising process and Spot won with a Royal Flush.  
  
"What was dis about Blink fallen for Magic?" The girl asked sitting next to Spot with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" David asked.  
  
"Dis is Blackjack, my goil." Spot said introducing the blond on his shoulder.  
  
"And I ain't fallen foir magic. It was Just sex."  
  
"Then why you acting so stupid?" Mush asked. "You've been so..." He couldn't think of the word. "Outa it." He settled on "For a week now."  
  
"I'm bored." Blink announced.  
  
"Well, My goil's gotta new friend." Specs said. "Maybe she would lighten up your day, Tigah or somten." He said shrugging. "She's coming ovah tomorrow."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. I own; Magic and Blackjack Blink's-Tiger owns Tiger.   
  
Authors notes: Yay I finished this chappie.  
  
Authors notes II: I get my Audition results today... Wish me luck! 


	4. Tiger: Gathering Information

"Tigah now dat is an interesten' name." Blink muttered looking at his losing hand somewhat sorrowfully. "What's she like?" He asked.  
  
"Likes ya care." Blackjack muttered. "Youse just wanna sleep wid her."   
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Fine. She's short, redhead, and smokes a lot." Blackjack said giving the impatient Blink a lose description.  
  
"Like youse one to tawk." Spot said pulling a cigarette from behind her ear.  
  
"I'se dun know much about hoir. Nevah said I did." She took the cigarette back "And I nevah said it was a bad thing dat she smoked." Blackjack light the cigarette and inhaled.  
  
"Gimme some." Spot muttered taking it from her and smoking it. "She sound like you'se type Blinker?"  
  
"Every one's Blink's type." Skittery said.  
  
"You know he could hurt her." David pointed out. "I mean you know he's hurt every other girl before her."  
  
"Shut up Mouth." Spot said.   
  
"David's got a point. It isn't fair to her."  
  
"When did youse lot start caring about the goils you slept wid?" Black jack muttered to her self.  
  
"I'se care!" Spot yelled.   
  
"Yeah, enough to stay through da night." Blackjack said glaring at him.   
  
"Youse lucky I'm wid ya." Spot yelled.  
  
"Stop fighten' you two." Jack said "Kloppmen don't likes it."  
  
"But if we don't fight, den we can't make up." Blackjack said smirking. "And you'se an Sarah fights too rtigh?"  
  
"Nah dey have a poifect relationship." Pie eater said looking off into the distance. "I'se wish I had a goil."  
  
"You'll get one Pie." David said.   
"Yeah mos' goils wanna romantic." Blackjack said shrugging.  
  
"Woul' Tigah?" Blink asked starting to formulate a chase plan.  
  
"I dunno." Specs said. "None of us know hoir cept Blackie." He motioned to her and Spot who were busy "making up" "An' she seems kinda busy."  
  
"GUYS!" David screamed covering his and Les' eyes. "STOP THAT!"   
  
"Hmm? Stop what?" Blackjack asked innocently. "Oh come on it's not like you don't live in a tenement you'se probably hoid ya parents."  
  
"Heard them do what David?" Les asked innocently.   
  
"My parents?" David said disgusted. "And Les shouldn't be seeing that sort of thing. He's too young."  
  
"Why do you bring him and not Sarah?" Jack asked Idly.   
  
"Bring my sister here?" David asked shocked. "How could you think of that?"  
  
"Well she is my goil..." Jack said.  
  
"NO WE'VE GONE OVER THIS BEFORE! You will court my sister like a gentleman." David said holding onto the last scrap of his decency and morals he had been brought up with.   
  
"When did you lot foist do it anyway?" Blackjack asked looking for a new topic of conversation.  
  
"Thoiteen." Spot said.   
  
"Foirteen." Race added.  
  
"Twelve." Blink said smirking.  
  
"Not Until I'm Married!" David exclaimed.   
  
"I didn' say when youse did it wid a goil Davy." David made a pathetic lunge at Blackjack and ran into a bunk when she moved away.  
  
"Ouch." Jack said avoiding the topic. "Youse okay?"  
  
Disclaimer: **Sings** I don't own them No I DOOON'TT **Ducks the rotton tomatos that will undoubtedly be thrown at her.** Well I do own; Blackjack... Wow terribly pathetic isn't it?? Okay An d Blink's-Tiger owns Tiger.  
Shout Outs: (Wow My first one!)  
Blink's-Tiger: I'm a mazed and slightly ashamed of my self. I have been writing during **Gasp** Studyhall... NOOOO! Yupers, Next Chappie I'll really bring Tiger in!  
Bittersweet: Here's ya go!  
Lindsey: Thanks And here's another Chappie  
Kimimay85: I know but its not every morning and he sometimes just leaves them after...  
  
Author's Note: Okay Yay I've done another Chapter and Have done it all in an hour! Amazing isn't it? Okay now I must aske you to review.... I love the little notes youse gives. Tell me if it sucks, if a char is acting out of char if you want your char to eventually sleep with Blinkie boy! Any thing but Review! **Gets down on knees and begs prettily.** 


	5. Tiger: I Like A Challenge

"She said she'd be here." Specs said looking at Race's pocket watch.   
  
"Does she know I'se da one you'se setten up wid her best friend?" blink asked running a comb though his hair and putting his cap on.  
  
"She said for me to bring a date foir Tigah." Specs said stealing the comb and running it through his curly hair.   
  
"And you did din' ya?" A brunette girl said smiling "Kloppmen let me up. Tiger is down stairs waiten. You two comen?"   
  
"Yeah yeah," Blink said taking a last look at his reflection and the eye patch. He walked down the stairs and smiled brightly at the short girl in front of him. "Hello, I'se Kid Blink, but ya can call me Blink."  
  
"Tigah." The girl had a strong accent for her size. Blink took a quick look at her. She wore a green shirt that made her pixie like face stand out. She was pretty enough and she had a big smile. Blink wondered how old she was. Short yes, but that shirt might be hiding incredible curves or show she was only 11. Never. He had sworn to him self, he would never sink that low.  
  
"Shall we go?" Spec asked putting his arm out to his girl who Blink later found out to be named Reeds. Reeds had a slightly homely look about her and nothing really amazing but what ever floats your boat he thought. The two couples went to a small restaurant in Little Italy that served food cheep. Tiger seemed more interested in talking with her best friend then him and that put Blink off slightly.   
  
"If you two don't mind we need to go freshen up." Reeds said. She had a slight accent, more like she was an immigrant then a New Yorker.   
  
"So what ya think of hoir?" Specs asked cleaning his namesake on a napkin and getting dirty looks from a waiter.  
  
"Who, Reeds or Tigah." Blink smiled "Because if you'se worried I'll take reeds away from ya den no worry. Anyway, Tigha looks like a challenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Blink or Specs or Kloppmen. Blinks tiger owns Tiger And I own Reeds.  
  
Author's Notes: YAY, Now as Blink's-tiger is yelling at me over IM and Spotmuse hits me over the head with his cane to get me to work I have produced this little tiny chappie... **Spot muse looks proud and smirks.** Aww shove it.. **Huggles Spotmuse**  
  
Shout Outs: Lindsey: Nooo don't die here it is  
Blink's tiger: hehe Here it is. **Starts singing** Stop the presses this is what it means  
  
Tiger: Hehe here is your other shout out. **Gives blink Chibies**  
  
Melee ^Who is lazy and read it but mean and didn't review but talked to me at lunch^: You ninny Review 


	6. Tiger: Not My Favorite Sin

As the couples left the restaurant Reeds smiled and pulled Specs off for a little while. Tiger and Blinks sat on a bench to wait.   
  
"So." Blink said looking at the girl. "How old is ya?"  
  
"16" Tiger smiled. "Don't worry your not the first person to ask me that." She took a cigarette from her pockets and lit it. "Hmm, no sin no vice nothing sweeter." Tiger smiled blissfully smoking it.  
  
"Oh not my favorite vice but its up there." Kid Blink said putting an arm around Tiger and moving to kiss her.   
  
"Oh no you don't." Tiger said moving away. "I want to know you a little better." She laughed "And that was a horrible line. 'Not my favorite?'"  
  
"I'm having an off day." Blink said "Why weren't ya smoking in the restaurant?"   
  
"Reeds hates it, Says it smells bad and makes her short of breath." Tiger explained, Leaning back on the bench and placing her feet on Blink's lap. "Spec's ain't allowed to smoke around her eaider."  
  
"He's so whipped." Blink said putting his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Nah he's in love." Tiger said.   
  
"Same difference." Blink shrugged. "So how's you get here?"  
  
"Over da ocean." Tiger said sarcastically. "Or do you mean to this point in time? This place?"  
  
"Da second one."   
  
Tiger sat up and changed positions so her head was resting on Blink's lap and she was looking up at him. "A few good choices a few bad choices and a few choices I didn't make at all." She said suddenly sounding very tired and old. "But enough about me lets talk about you." She said her voice perking up. "How did Kid Blink get here, with a girl on his lap?"  
  
"By consequence of actions." Blink said kissing her softly.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Blink or Specs. I do own: Reeds Tiger owns: Tiger  
  
Author's note: YAY I updated. Spotmuse is being very good because I am giving him cookies and so is Melee. So leave him cookies for more Chappies  
Shout Outs:   
  
Blink's-Tiger: HA Finally I get you some slight action. But your part is far from over. **Gives her a shelf to put all her Blink Chibi's on**  
  
Melee: Hehe. Here it is. And Me and Spot muse are not doing anything too inappropriate... **Spotmuse smiles with Stella innocently** 


	7. Tiger: Converting Possible

"Ya know if every ting you do is dat good den you migh convoit my favorite sin." Tiger said smiling widely.  
  
"Don tempt me." Blink murmured leaning down to kiss her again.  
  
"You'se two looks comfoitable." Specs said his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright in the street lamps.   
  
"So do you'se" Tiger said noting that Specs arm was draped possessively around Reeds' waist.  
  
"Well." Reeds turned bright red and tried to move from Specs grasp. "We weren't doing anything inappropriate." Tiger said nothing but raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Nothing." Specs reaffirmed, but taking a closer hold on Reeds.   
  
"Nothing too inappropriate?" Blink asked.  
  
"I'm soir it was poifectly innocent." Tiger added smirking and deciding to torture the information out of Reeds that night.  
  
"I wouldn't be talkne." Specs said moitioning with his free hand to the compromising posistion they were in.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh ya." Blink looked down and kissed Tiger again. "We'se was jus' talken."   
  
"Tiger" Reeds exclaimed. "That can not be appropriate." She hid her head in Spec's shoulder until the two were done.  
  
"Definate possibility for convoisen." Tiger said and then sat up. "Oh it ain't that bad." She snapped seeing Reeds make the sign of the cross and start praying silently. "I'se done woise in public." She laughed as Reeds' eyes popped out slightly.  
  
"You'se have?" Blink asked wondering.   
  
"An' you'se won' foind out about it yet." Tiger smiled mischeviously and laughed.   
  
"Well its time we gotta get back to the lodgen 'house." Specs said looking at his watch. "You goils gunna be okay walken ya selves back?"  
  
"We'll be fine." Reeds said glaring at Tiger for some unknown reason. The two walked off laughing and talking.  
  
Author's notes: AHHH, Must update before Tiger gets back. **Runs around in blind panic.** Okay, Spotmuse wants me to remind you to leave him cookies. Thanks. Ohh and if you review I'll give you Chibi Newsies.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Blink's-Tiger: Hehe, you stay on Blink's lap for most of this story. **Give steel reinforced shelf to put Chibi's on** Spotmuse says Thanks you for the Cookies...  
  
Fastdanr: Wee NEW REVIEWER. I feel so loved. **Gives Chibis to her of Newsies**  
  
Melee: I am not doing anything like you and Tyrmuse.... **Raises eyebrow as Melee drags Tyrmuse into closet.** Oookay... 


	8. Tiger: You Had Me There

"So, I'se sure what you'se and Rees was doin' was fit foir Les and David." Blink asked Specs laughing as the other boy glared at him.  
  
"Reeds ain't loik one a your goils. She's special ta me. I ain't gunna talk about what we did or didn' do." Specs said mustering up his dignanty.  
  
"Hey, you implyen dat Tigah ain't special ta me?" Blink asked.  
  
"Well she ain't is she?"  
  
"Well a coise she is."   
  
"You'se fell foir her?" Specs stopped walking and pinched himself jokingly.  
  
"Nah. Jus she's special. Dey all are. Well Sky wasn't but she was a dare..." Blink reminisced "Or Berry. Dat was a favor. Snaps wasn't too impoitent. China, she was stupid. Why did I waste my time wid hoir?" Blink bit his lip. "Okay so maybe mosta dem ain't impoitent... But Tigah's nice. Refreshing."   
  
"You had me dere foir a second Blinkie. I'se thought yad gone soft."  
  
"Don make me laugh." Blink clapped Specs on the back. "She's just a nuder one in da line. But she's gunna be fun."  
  
"You'se can be truly Strange Blink." Specs muttered "Was dat a Rain drop?"  
  
"Huh?" Blink Looked up and felt the rain fall down on his face.  
  
"Da lodgen house ain't too far away, I'se gunna run foir it." Specs said Pulling his hat down further and running.   
  
Blink took his sweet time, walking down the streets and Tilting his head back trying to catch rain drops. "A Saturday Night wid da Mayor's daughtah" He sang to the sky.   
  
"Ahh Don't we all want that?" A man called from a doorway.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ahhh I forgot this last time... Shame Shame. I Own: Reeds. Tiger owns: Tiger Disney owns: Everything else.  
  
Author's Notes: YAY Ain't ya all happy Two updates in two days. This chapter is short but ain't they all. I am working on longer chapters but... Anyway. I am in need of Characters to sleep with Blink.   
More Notes: Tomorrow is National Muse Appreciation Day. **Huggles Spotmuse and gives him a cookie** So Hug your muses then and Celebrate with me And Tiger. YAY 


	9. Tiger: That's Why You Love Me

"Blink." Tiger looked at the blonde one-eyed boy laughing.   
  
"Yes?" HE asked her innocently.  
  
"You threw dis at me." She stated pouting.   
  
"Why woul' I do that?"  
  
"Because you're a meanie." Tiger said.  
  
"I am not a meanie."  
  
"Yes you are." She turned around and crossed her arms huffily.  
  
"If I'm a meanie can ya at least admit ta me being a devilishly attractive meanie?"  
  
"Only Da devil bit." Tiger said looking over her shoulder only to see Blink about to pounce on her. "AHHHH!!" She said as he pushed her down to the ground. "Get offa me you idiot."   
  
"Don't think I will." Blink whispered, leaning down.  
  
"Why ain't ya?" Tiger said her anger dissolving.   
  
"Because I can think of a thousand things that we could do bettah in this position." Blink smirked as he saw Tiger's eyes light up.  
  
"Oh you do?" She leaned up to kiss him, but Blink smirked and pulled away at the last second. "You are infuiaten'" Tiger muttered.  
  
"But dats why ya love me." Blink shrugged and moved his hands to a more comfortable position. "If I was as predictable as Mush den it woul'n be exciting." He shrugged and looked disinterested.  
  
"Who says I'se love ya?" Tiger asked impatient that he had cut her entertainment sort.   
  
"You."  
  
"I nevah said that." Tiger muttered.  
  
"Ya don' havta. You'se body betrays ya when ya kiss me."  
  
"Traitor." She muttered again.  
  
"Don't do dat." Blink whispered. "it's a good ting. Because if out bodies didn't tell us wha we really want then how do we really know?" He moved back down to her lips.  
  
"Wha ya say'n?" Tiger asked knowing perfectally well.  
  
"Blink! Dere's a Man ta see you'se about a dog here." Racetrack yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'se Don want a dog Rack. You'se gambling debts are yas own." Blink yelled back. "Where were we?" He asked jokingly as Tiger pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the newsies. Tiger owns Tiger I own nothing but the pen every one keeps trying to steal from me...  
  
Author's Note on Story: Okay this might seem confusing so A little clarification: This takes place about a week after chapter, Blink and Tiger have been "dating" since then. There is not significance to the man who is in the doorway.... He was just there because I wanted him to be there.  
  
Author's Notes: YAY here it is; Chapter nine. Ain't y all proud a me?? Any way. I have lost my internet at home until I do my chores so I fully intend to do them tonight. So tomorrow I will be back online. This is being written in study hall and will be posted. I very well might post chapter next Sdy hall so You might get a double wammie!! Lucky you lot...   
  
Author's Notes II: Isn't this wonderful. A longish chapter from me.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Melee: You and your muse have the most erm... interesting relationship.   
  
Blinks: Hmm, Candle.. I dunno I was thinking... Oh mustn't spoil it... Hehehe I am evil... I'll tell you over IM  
  
Fastdancr: hehe Nifty YAY YOU UPDATED!!!!!! **Goes off to read and Review** 


	10. Tiger: See You Tonight

"Some one was haven a good time!" Race said the next day. "You'se two looked pretty cozy." He turned to the other guys "Four ta one he lays hoir tonight!"  
  
"Ya gunna marry her?" Pie-Eater asked.   
  
"You stupid Romantic."  
  
"Aww let the boy have his dreams!" Mush said.  
  
"But what if you get her in ya know," Pie lowered his voice "Da Family way." His ears turned bright red.  
  
"Den She'll have ta prove its me." Blink shrugged. "And she ain' stupid."  
  
"PAPERS FOR DA NEWSIES!" A redheaded boy hollard as the doors swung open.   
  
"That kid get on my noirves" Bumlets muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Gunna soak him some day."   
  
"Aww Bumlets, he's just trying to make a living." Mush said "Be patient wid him."  
  
"Patiant?" Bumlets muttered "Who was patient wid us when we was his age! I remember da oldah guys played games like soak da newbie!"  
  
"But we ain't like that." Mush said his eyes big.  
  
"Jus' get ya papes!" Jack muttered pushing the two ahead.  
  
"What's got him?" Mush whispered to Blink.  
  
"Sarah Dumped him." Pie-Eater said eager to have something to contribute. "Sad isn't it. I mean they had the porfect relationship."  
  
"Shut up!" Jack yelled.  
  
"How many?" The man asked Blink who was laughing.  
  
"Fifty." He threw down two bits and picked up the papers.  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
Blink walked out the gates and down the street to his selling spot. "Lousy Headlines" He muttered and stood on the corner Reading the paper. "Mayor, loses money in Stock market." He read aloud quietly, Folding the paper back up he waved it about yelling "MAYOR LOSES FOURTUNE IN STOCK MARKET!!! CITY DOOMED!!! EXTRA EXTRA!!!" He sold about half his papers using that headline thankful the he had a spot next to a subway station.   
  
Leafing through the paper again he felt his hat being slowly lifted from his head. He quickly turned his head and saw Tiger smiling at him with his hat in her hand. "This yours?"  
  
"Might be." Blink said smiling up at her. "Now give it back."  
  
"Maybe I won't." She smirked. "I kinda like it." She put it on even though it fell over her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure we were still going out tonight." She whispered as Blink stood up and took his hat back.   
  
"Yeah." He smiled and looked at the paper. "Governor appointed Vice President." He said and started calling the headline. "See ya tonight!" He called as Tiger started walking away.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them... Tiger owns Tiger  
  
Author's Notes: YAY Its Longer.. Yup I Know I said Blink and Tiger would Get it together this Chappie... But next Chappie that will be updated today FOR SURE! They will I promise.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Blink's-Tiger: Spot is very spoiled we baked LOTSA cookies... Then he made me write.... Ahh the life of a writer.. Working for our muses every whim.  
  
FastDancr: I do Love Study Hall. AHHHH Only one more lunch in which to update!! AHHHHHHHHH **Runs around in circles**  
  
Melee: WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW YOU IDIOT... Hehe 


	11. Tiger: Going To Win Your Bet Race

"Where ya gunna meet her?" Pie eater asked.   
  
"Gunna go out for supper. Den we gunna wing it." Blink winked. "If ya know what I mean. Gunna meet her on da ferry."  
  
"You'se lucky." Pie-Eater said.  
  
"Stop being so stupid." Blink muttered.  
  
"Good luck Blink. I gotta dime ridden on ya!' Race yelled as Blink walked out the door and down to the ferry yard.  
  
"Thanks Racetrack!" He waved back.  
  
"Ferry's running late." A rich man said looking at his watch. "Stupid thing. Making it cheep so the ragamuffins jus ride all day long." He said and saw Blink. "Young man go make something of your life. Don't hide behind that eye patch. When I came here I had a dime and I made a fortune. How did I do it? I worked hard." Thankfully the Ferry came in then and the people started getting off.   
  
"BLINK!" Tiger yelled Jumping up and down waving her arms and looking quite cute Blink smiled and walked behind her kissing her neck.   
  
"Ya Tigah." He whispered as she turned around and kissed him throwing her arms around him.   
  
"Ready ta go?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Blink really couldn't remember what they talked about or anything only that they ended up at a cheep Hostel. They were kissing and falling back onto the bed.   
  
Racetracks Gunna Win his Bet. Blink thought.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them Blink's Tiger owns Tiger.  
  
Author's Note: SEE I UPDATED!!! AIN'T I GOOD. Yeah... Stupid Freshmen. No I don't have anything against them but I do not like the stupid intro to the library they have to have. Thrupp...   
  
Author's Notes II: Sorry Its short.... Ah well better this then nothing.  
  
Shout-Outs: Ermm... We don't Have any new Reviews do we Spot muse... **Spotmuse looks and pouts** Well Review Both Chapters then!!! 


	12. Tiger: I Can't

Blink pulled his mouth away for a second as Tiger glared at him "Ya soie ya want dis?"  
  
"Ya think I'da let ya take me this far if I wasn' goin all da way?" Tiger asked glaring at him harder and pulling him down again moving his hands to the buttons on her shirt "Hurry up I ain't got all day." She muttered helping him with her shirt and getting impatient as he slowed down yet again.  
  
"How'd ya get dem scars?" Blink asked his fingers running over them lightly. "Dey look like they hurt."  
  
"How sweet." Tiger said smiling her momentim broken momentarily "Worked in a factory before, machine broke. Blood every where." She shrugged and started work on getting Blink's shirt off. "What about you and the eye patch."  
  
"Real. Need it. Just a little too curious as a child so when I stopped my pa from hitten my ma then he just punched my eye out of use." Blink pulled his shirt over his head. "Helps me sell." Blink started kissing her neck right under her ear causing Tiger to giggle.  
  
"That tickles" She exclaimed working her own shirt off and smiling at Blink's eagerness.  
  
The next morning dawned clouded and gray. Blink awoke before Tiger and took the time to watch her. A habit he picked up early on, finding it interesting to see how different girls looked when they slept. Tiger looked much more innocent, but even in her sleep her mouth had an implike twitch that implied a little more then you bargained for. Especially as she was wrapping her arms tightly around Blinks waist and her head was buried into his chest.   
  
"Wake up." He whispered to her kissing her ear as he did so and running his hands down her back.   
  
"Hmm?" She said her eyes closed. "Oh not yet Blink let me sleep in." Tiger muttered.  
  
"We need to sell today." Blink reminded her.   
  
"We can skip today."  
  
"I need the money." Blink said a bit more forceful.  
  
"Why?" Tiger asked sitting up.  
  
"Because."  
  
"That isn't a good reason." Tiger said as Blink rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants and shirt. "Come on, stay with me." She whispered slightly.  
  
"I can't." Blink said as he walked out the Door.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one. Tiger owns Tiger  
  
Author's Notes: Amazing huh? I updated... Yeah. Isn't Blink an ass sometimes...  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Tiger: Here you go even though you were too Lazy to review both, UPDATE  
  
Court Jester: Yeah FRONT ROW WHOOOO GO ME  
  
Fastdancr: Yes short chapters rule 


	13. Tiger: She Fell Hard

Blink walked down the street his hat pulled down as low as it could go as he stormed into the distribution center.   
  
"Bad night?"   
  
"She stand ya up?"  
  
"She fell hard for ya didn't she?" A girls voice wafted through the speculations. "They all do. Well except me of course." Magic said her eyes smiling at him and touching his chin.  
  
"Ya, hated it thought she wasn't involved." Blink shrugged and waited in line. Magic smiled at him.   
  
"Aww, whose heart did you break?"  
  
"Tigah's"   
  
"Nevah hoid of her." Magic said pausing and putting her finger to her lips. "Wait, Stanton Island right?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Blink, how bad did ya break hor heart? I mean Reeds'll be a little pissed if Tigah blames you foir every thing den..." Specs shrugged.  
  
"I told you she would get hurt!" David said buying his papers.   
  
"Shut up Mouth!" Blink said.  
  
"If you would only stay with one girl..."  
  
"Da you?" Magic interrupted  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Stay with one girl?"  
  
"Mouthie is saven' him self." Blink explained.  
  
"Hmmm." Magic looked him up and down, "Might be fun, any one gunna lay bets?"  
  
"You two are sick." David said walking away.  
  
"Tank ya!" Magic yelled after him watching the confused Les follow his big brother asking him various questions, none of which David wanted to answer.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Magic (Hehe I Like her) Tiger owns Tiger and Disney owns everyone else  
  
Author's notes: YAY Chappie 13 is up. I have given a want ad out there for characters... I will probably use all of them eventually. Leave a note here if you want to be in it too though.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Fastdancr: Heres what happened next!!  
  
Blink's Tiger: Sorry he left you, but you knew it would happen... **Gives her blink chibies to cheer her up.**  
  
Meelee: YOU NITWIT REVIEW!!!! 


	14. Tiger: Giant Bird Attacks World Owner

"I'se gotta sell." Blink muttered leaving Magic behind raising an eyebrow and buying her own papers.  
  
"Aww come wid me ta da races" Racetrack muttered "De sellen's always good." He sucked on the cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Soire." Blink shrugged and followed him to the subway station both hawking headlines competeing loudly until a man payed Race to shut up. Race gloated silently the rest of the ride.  
  
"Race!" A girl with muddy red hair said running up and hugging the boy 'Ya didn' tell me you'd be sellen here ta day!"  
  
"Who is dis?" Blink asked briefly trying to remember if Race had mentioned a girl.  
  
"Sticks." Race said in way of an introduction.  
  
"Ya haven't introduced me ta him before." Sticks said sizing up blink and smiling slightly.  
  
"I'se Blink." Sticks rasied an eye brow and shrugged.   
  
"Comeon Race lets go and sell." The two walked off arm in arm and half the time with Sticks randomly surpising Race with kisses.  
  
"Dey are strange." Blink said. He thought any long term relationship was strange and was wondering why all the guys were so eager to get into them. "Commitment Bah." He muttered looking at the paper. "Boird poops on Hurst..." Potential... "GIANT BOIRD ATTACKS WOILD OWNER!"  
  
Disclaimer: I own Magic, Melee owns Sticks Disney owns the rest  
  
Author's notes: Pathetically short huh?? Well if my boredom wit holds I might get another chapter up in this period. Tiger your part is not done by the way.... Just so you know  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Melee: Your in it and DANM WELL BETTER KEEP REVIEWING!!!! 


	15. Reffy: Nice To Meet You

"Really?" A brown haired girl asked looking at her own copy of the paper, "I only see that he got pooped on." She smiled at him. "I'se Reffy by da way." She spit in her hand and held it out.  
  
"Kid Blink, most call me Blink though." He mimicked her movement. "Don't say that too loudly though, about my head line." Blink shrugged "Migh scare da customers away."  
  
"I'se hoid a you."  
  
"Some of it must be good. Thank you mam'" Blink said as a lady bought a paper from him.  
  
"Yeah, from a goil called Blackjack. Thank ya surh"  
  
"Ohh." Blink winced remembering his few experiences with Spot's testy temperamental girlfriend.   
  
"She didn't say much, just someten along da lines of "Stupid ass."As she stomped in after Spot a while ago."  
  
"Ahh she jus don't like me to much."  
  
"What's dere not ta like." Reffy said "Well see ya later" She dissapered into the crowd.  
  
"Seeya"  
  
"BLINK" Race yelled "I'SE WON"   
  
"Won what?"  
  
"Da RACE"  
  
"TEN Dolla's" Sticks added smiling and pushing race into a wall making out with him much to the disgrace of a mother with her two children.  
  
"I'se rich" race said Throwing the papers he had bought away. "Dun need ta sell dem foir a while." He Muttered then started kissing Sticks again.  
  
"Where did she go?" Blink muttered looking for Reffy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Blackjack. Reffy owns Reffy Melee owns Sticks and Disney owns the rest.  
  
Authors Notes: YAY I have blink's new girl. But like I said Tiger isn't done. Also to everyone who replied to my add; I am still taking apps. Just not for a while if you want to be Blink's girl... Others are wide open excepting Spot, Specs and Race.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Reffy: Do ya like? BTW you got in purly because I knew you had read the story before and reviewed. And I like that you answered all the questions I asked people to.  
  
Blinks-Tiger: Even more amazing, Three Chapters in a day. And why is your muse making you do homework??? **Pokes Blinkmuse** Work **Bribes him with Jolly Ranchers.  
  
Fastdancr: UPDATE SOON.... Please  
  
Melee: **Bonks over head** Continue Reviewing you newt. 


	16. Reffy: I Won

"I thought you was wid Tigah." Sticks said wrapping Race's arm around her waist.  
  
"I dunno." Blink shrugged.  
  
"I WON I WON I WON!" Race said ecstatically squeezing Sticks.  
  
"Dat's great hun but I can't breath..." Sticks squeaked.   
  
"Sorry." Race kissed her "I'm RICH!"  
  
"Now dat's bettah..." Sticks muttered as he pulled back for air.  
  
"Me an Tigah were nevah officially goin' out." Blink mused. "So I guess..."  
  
"Now dat's just stupid." Sticks announced pausing the Celebration that she and Race were having. "She tink's she's wid ya so you are wid her." Sticks nodded in affirmation as if that settled every thing. "Right Race?"  
  
"I WON!"  
  
"Take that to mean he agrees with me." Sticks said.  
  
"I WON!"  
  
"Yes dear we know dat." Sticks said shutting up Race.  
  
"Hmmm, den do I haveta unofficially break up wid her?" Blink mused. (Hehe Blink mused!) "Or do I haveta officially do that... maybe she'll break up wid me aftah last night."   
  
"I WON!"  
  
Disclaimer: I own well erm no one... Tiger owns Tiger and Reffy owns Reffy Melee owns Sticks. Ohh Tiger owns Blinkmuse too **Feeds him a Jolly Rancher** There ya go.  
  
Author's notes: There is a reason that I haven't updated... FF.net was mean to me. But there will be all these that I wrote while waiting for that time!! Sorry its So Short... And I have another story being written about Cards (My char) Yeah so expect lotsa uploads!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Melee: HOW COULD YOU??? FOR SHAME **Shuns Melee and smacks upside the head for saying such a thing.** FOR SHAME!!!  
  
Reffy: Glad ya likes!  
  
Blink's Tiger: Yes the Safari gear...And English homework, is every one shamed?? 


	17. Tiger: Just That Desperate

" I'M RICH!"  
  
"I'm getten sick of hearen dat." Stick muttered at the three walked off the subway.  
  
"Some one might try to rob ya." Blink said sagely. "Or just shut you up." He said quietly.  
  
"I'M RICH I WON!" Race yelled then seeing everyone's glares he started chanting it quietly "I won I'm rich! I won I'm rich!" He continued with this all the way from the subway stop they had gotten off of.  
  
"Or I might do that job!" Blink yelled throwing himself at the boy with the intent of throttling him.  
  
"No No Blink. No killing my honey." Sticks said half heartedly, "But if you make knock him out..."   
  
"Fine." Race said and looked happily at the ten dollar bill in front of him. "No more own' Kloppy money." He smiled happily again.  
  
"I hope dat ain't the only thing you gunna buy with that money." Sticks hinted, not so subtly.  
  
"Nah, a new hat, new shirt, SHOES!" Race looked ecstatic with the prospects.   
  
"I hope he figures out what I mean." Sticks said, "When the rush goes from his head at least."  
  
"Yeah." Blink said half heartedly. "He will. He ain't dense."  
  
"Aww, but dense guys can be cute. They don't really have minds of their own so you can order them around." They were coming up on the boarding house and Blink was still musing over his "Tiger Dilemma"   
  
"What evah you say."  
  
"Hey what is your problem." Race asked, stopping the ever growing and ever more impossible list of things he could buy.   
  
"TIGAH!" Blink yelled seeing the girl sitting quite complacently on the stoop talking with Pie-Eater who looked ready to die of happiness.   
  
"Hey, I wanted ta talk wid ya." Tiger smiled sweetly and turned to the boys room "We can talk up there right?" All they guys there saw Blinks terrified eye and nodded. "Thanks!" Tiger said smiling and started going up "Come on!"  
  
"I'm doomed." Blink said quietly and remembering something Race did when he had gotten into trouble with his last girlfriend and made a backwards sign of the cross. Tiger had turned around and saw him.   
  
"I didn't know you was Catholic." She shrugged and grabbed his arm pulling him up the stairs.   
  
Bumlets leaned over and muttered to Mush "He ain't just that desperate."  
  
"That's great! Desperate!" Mush started laughing and fell over. The guys who were trying to listen to what was going on Shushed him  
  
"He scares me sometimes that one." David said.  
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Melee owns Sticks, Tiger owns herself.  
  
Author's notes: Lookie Lookie its longer! Yeah, I am trying really.... Leave Reviews! Frell I forgot to run defrag on my computer this morning...  
  
Author's Notes II: If you sent me a profile for a character I do not have it. They were all deleted. Please send them to me at Perched_Perigrine@Yahoo.com   
  
Shout Outs:   
  
Misprint: HEHE NEW REVIEWER!!! **Dances happily** Okay If Blink and Sticks break up, they might if he doesn't figure anything out about her subtle hints... Yeah I try to get a bunch of different personalities. Its fun to write that way. And I like writing Tiger. (Notice I brought her back...) So they might have a future together. But I hold to my promise that he will not fall in love with her. YAY IT ISN'T A MARY-SUE!!! Eeep, I' updating NOT THE STICKS NOOO, please don't hurt me. 


	18. Disclaimer and Cast List

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies that would be them selves. Well the Newsies that actually existed that is. Disney owns the ones they made up entirely. There will be several Characters that other people and My self own. These will be updated and displayed here. There will be no farther disclaimers after this.   
  
Magic- Owned by me, Cards.  
  
Tiger- Owned by Blink's Tiger  
  
Reeds- Owned by me, Cards  
  
Sticks- Owned by Melee  
  
Reffy- Owned by Reffy  
  
Cast List (and their significant others)  
  
Kid Blink: (Called Blink in this story) Has been with Magic and Tiger, seems to be leaning towards going to Reffy  
  
Magic: With No one, seems to be trying to seduce David. Was with Blink  
  
Spot Conlon: With Blackjack  
  
Blackjack: With Spot  
  
Specs: With Reeds  
  
Reeds: With Specs  
  
Tiger: Was with Blink, still trying to be with Blink  
  
Racetrack Higgens: (Called Race) With Sticks  
  
Sticks: With Race  
  
Reffy: With no one but seems to be trying to get with Blink.  
  
**THIS WILL BE CHANGING**  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THIS STORY E-MAIL ME!!! Send Name, newsie name, Physical appearance, Personality, history, quirks, and clothing. 


	19. Tiger: I Love You

"Talk why do we need ta talk?" Blink asked as Tiger sat down on one of the beds.  
  
"You just left me." She stated and looked up at him her eyes wide with hurt.   
  
"I...." Blink started. He wasn't mean and he hated hurting Tiger. Mainly because she was nice, but also because it would look bad.  
  
"I understand." Tiger whispered. "I don't hold it against you."  
  
"Really?" Blink smiled inwardly, maybe if she understood he wouldn't have to hurt her and they could just be friends. Friends with certain benefits of course.   
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "I do understand." Her eyes still looked hurt. "Blackjack..."  
  
"Shista" Blink whispered. "What did she say?"  
  
"You never stay with them. None of you do." She paused. "But next time, please kiss me before you go." Tiger looked somewhat pathetic begging Blink to stay with her.  
  
"I'll kiss ya next time." Blink promised, silently cheering himself, she had not brought up their relationship and its limitations. That Reffy girl was still available to him.  
  
"Thanks." Tiger suddenly brightened. "That means a lot."  
  
"Lets go down stairs." Blink and Tiger walked down and Tiger left soon after, explaining "Afternoon edition."  
  
As she waslked out into the crowded street her shoulders slumped and she looked back at the Lodging house. "I Loves ya Blink." She whispered to herself and walked back alone to her own DC.  
  
Author's notes: Awwww sad... Sorry I'm in a mushy mood...Speaking of Mush I saw an Episode of "Sister Sister" And Aaron Lohr was in it. Hehe so that made me get to my computor and churn out another pathetically short Capter.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Tiger: Blinkmuse was here. Really he stopped by for cookies and JR... Said something about Jamaica. But I thought he was joking. Yes Tiger is really fun to write...  
  
Reffy: Yup I am allowed to update and Update I do... hehe.  
  
Fire Ice: I'll see what I can do... Mush has been sitting on the back burner this fic... But He might wanna come on out. **Waits to see if Mush wants to come out** Well I do not know what he's doing... But if he does sure ya can have Mush... 


	20. Reffy: Don't Start on Her

"Don' think I'll sell for da rest of the day." Blink said as he watched Tiger walk away after pausing for a second. "Race can pay for me ta night right buddy?"   
  
"No ya bummah!" Race said "You gots money! Pay for your self!"  
  
"Fine." Blink turned away from the rest of the newsies and walked up the stairs as Jack came rushing in.   
  
"No body move!" He yelled gasping silently. "I'se got an announcement." As every one turned to look at him he started "one of my friends is comen ovah here, along wid a bunch of uddah guys from Brooklyn for Pokah. Her name's Reffy an' I don't want any one of ya idiots hoiten her."  
  
"She your goil?" Pie-Eater asked his confidence obviously boosted from Tiger talking to him earlier.  
  
"Nah, a friend from the Refuge. An' if I hear dat one a ya started wid her den you'se out!" Jack threatened and motioned for them to return what they were doing prior.   
  
Blink continued up the stairs giving up on Reffy. No girl was worth sleeping on the streets for, that was certain. Jack got rather protective of kids that were in the Refuge. He stopped Crutchy from selling on certain days and others that had been in what he called "The bowls a hell."   
  
That night after the evening edition was sold and all the guys and several of their girls were sitting around mainly on them with the stark exception of Reeds and Specs who were sitting across the table talking quietly.   
  
The door opened and the loud voices of Blackjack and Spot greeted the happy scene. "SPOT YOU DON'T OWN ME I CAN TALK TA WHO EVAH I WANT!" Blackjack yelled, she saw Mush who was sitting pleasantly in front of the window watching people walk by. "And I can kiss any one I want!" she smirked and walked over and tipping Mush's surprised head back and kissing him. "See?"   
  
Spot looked at her furious. "You bitch!" He walked up to her and grabbed ehr arm pulling her up the stairs glaring at every one.   
  
"Well dat was interesting..." Mush said slightly dazed. "Day like dat normally?"  
  
"Woise." Reffy said. "Dey been yellen at each uddah the whole way ovah, she was floiten I guess. He'll be really mad at her now." She looked around for Blink.   
  
Author's Notes: YAY I updated I tried to get this up yesterday but I had more time during my study hall to day. The rest of it I will spend doing Algebra, Ohh how productive of me! BTW: do any of you guys watch Firefly??  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Reffy: Thanks!! Yeah I was watching the credits and saw Arron Lohr's name under guest stars! I was jumping up and down screaming, scared my family a little!  
  
Melee: Yes, you reviewing! Good now continue doing so!  
  
Fastdancr: Yeah I love em, this ain't one though.  
  
Misprint: Chocolate!? Give!! Yeah, I like sticks too. And Blink is an asshole, but ah well, he propels my writing for some strange reason.  
  
Blink's-Tiger: Yeah, I wondered why he was staying with us and his ramblings about Jamaica... So when are ya gunna update?? (Hint Hint) Muses are so Spoiled aren't they?  
  
Fire-Ice: Yeah, I'll try and get Mush involved but so far all he wants to do is sit back and make funny comments!  
  
Anyone reading and not reviewing: REVIEW YOU NITWITS! 


	21. Reffy: Want to Go for a Walk

"Hey Reffy!" Jack said walking over and hugging her. "Ya been stayen outa trouble?"   
  
"Yes Frannie."   
  
"Don't call me dat!" Jack was getting ready to start an in depth conversation about how the girl he had adopted to be his sister was faring but was cut short as Blink walked out of the bunk room and down the stairs.   
  
"Spot and Blackjack are fightn again. Looks pretty serious this time." He muttered then saw Reffy. "Hey how ya been doin' wrecking any one else's headline?"   
  
"Nah only yours."   
  
"I feel so loved." Blink muttered seeing the death glare he was getting from Jack.  
  
"You should!" Reffy smiled " I only ruin people who I like!"   
  
"Mayber ya shouldn't like me then." Blink said. Jack nodded behind Reffy's back.   
  
"Aww, I sense a little resentment Jacky." Spot said looking down with Blackjack's arm around his waist. "Blink ain't so bad."  
  
"Nah he ain't." Blackjack affirmed quietly.   
  
"I don't think he is either." Reffy reminded people that she was infact there.  
  
"Fine." Jack walked away muttering about giving Blink a good talking too. "Any one up for Poker?"  
  
"We up for Poker Spot?" Blackjack asked.  
  
"Sure." Spot said kissing her softly. "Sorry I won't evah do that again." He whispered to her.  
  
"I know ya won't."  
  
"What about you Blink."   
  
"Nah, wanna go for a walk Ref?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Author's notes: Hehee I'm not sure how to write this next bit but I'm trying really I am! A vice for every card has been uploaded and chapter one has been ended differently.  
Cards on:   
  
Study halls-  
  
I have two. Really I do. The teachers are very nice and sign the passes to where ever I want to go. I find the time most useful for writing and Updating. And you all like my study halls too right?  
  
Shout Outs:   
  
Fastdancr: Yup Mush got kissed, poor little man...  
  
Reffy: Thankies makes my heart all warm and fuzzy to see a new review! Yeah and your In it now! Ain't that amazing?  
  
Fire Ice: You'll be in it soon I hope, if Mush ever wants to do more then make funny comments **Pokes Mush who is staring at shoes in the window** Strange little guy ain't he?  
  
Melee: Yes, That man was funny... hhehee His eyes went really big!! Happy birthday **Giftwraps a Spotclone for her** Happy Birthday! He jumps out of cakes too **Winks** 


	22. Reffy: Not Afraid to Get My Heart Broken

"But Poker!" Jack said loudly as the two walked out the door.   
  
"Even I think that sounds like a lame excuse" David said raising an eyebrow.   
  
"The mouth might have a brain after all." Spot said rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"So how did ya fall in with Cowboy?" Blink asked as they left the Lodging house.  
  
"We were in the Refuge together and he promised to get me out. He did eventually."   
  
"He acts like you're his sister."  
  
"He's real protective. Kinda sucks but ah well he's like my big brother and it was nice to have someone with me in the Refuge."  
  
"Yeah, Jack's like that about David's bruddah. Don't want nothen bad ta happen to him. He likes the innocent type. Likes to keep em that way."   
  
"I'm not innocent." Reffy said smiling. "I just was te only girl in that area."  
  
"Oh his underdog thing? Protect the weak?"  
  
"I'm not weak either. I might seem like it though."  
  
"So why did he make you his pet project?"  
  
"Dunno. Mystery of the world."  
  
"So what's Brooklyn like?"   
  
"Oh, Spot takes good care of me, I think Jack makes him. He had a good spot all scouted out for me and everything." Reffy shrugged. "And its nice haven' anuddah goil in the lodgen house wid me. Blackjack ain't as bad as most guys think. She tried to make me feel welcome."  
  
"Evah wish you were in Manhattan?" Blink asked as way of keeping the conversation going.  
  
"Nah Jack's nice sometimes but too much of him is annoying."  
  
"Yeah." Basically summed up the charismatic leader.   
  
"Very Annoying like how he was so protective about me around you."  
  
"He's just worried." And with good cause. Blink shrugged.  
"I'm a big girl, I can Have my heart broken a few times." Reffy said kissing him.  
  
Author's notes: Look I updated again! Ain't I amazing!  
  
Cards on:  
  
Paranoia-  
  
Eep Alice is looking go over my shoulder I know he is... **Looks around with big eyes** I KNOW HE IS! (Alice is a guy BTW... My friends Likes him Ohhh!) **half listens to her music and half so she can report what Alice was talking about.**  
  
Shout-Outs:   
  
Fastdancr: Yeah ain't they? I love 'em ta death! And here's what happens next! When are you going to update? 


	23. Reffy: Hmmmmm

"Hmmmm." Blink's argument was muffled quickly. "Okaaay."  
  
"I'm not afraid to have my heart broken."  
  
"Is more my nose I am worried about." Blink said touching said appendage.   
  
"Jack is all tawk."   
  
"He ain't all talk when he beat Morris' head open foir hitten Les."   
  
"You'r his friend."  
  
"So what?" Blink realized that he had a girl gagging for it and who was he to neglect that? "He might not be so violent if you tell him." Blink's hand moved to the back of Reffy's neck pulling her into a kiss.   
  
"hmmm." Reffy said happily. "I'll tell him when we get back," She grabbed Blink's hand and pulled him down the street. "Come on lets get something ta eat."  
  
"I ain't got any money,"  
  
"Neither do I!"  
  
"Jacks gunna moider me." Blink reflected as he was pulled.   
  
At the lodging house Jack was stewing. Blink had been told that he would get kicked out. And if he hurt Reffy then he would be killed. The poor girl had enough troubles trying not to steal or get in trouble. The last thing she needed was Blink to screw her up about that.   
  
"Jack! Pokah!"  
  
Author's notes: **Crindges from every one who will yell at her for this pathetic chapter** I'm sorry this story doesn't want to be written. Nothing does at the moment and I have ALGEBRA!!! **Goes off to hide in her locker.** Ewwie old Lasagna...  
  
Cards On:   
  
Post-it Notes-  
  
AHHH THEY ARE EVIL THEY CONTROL US ALL!!!!! **Pokes the pile next to her suspiciously.**  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Reffy: Here's ya update  
  
Blink's tiger: Aww feel better Tigah. And I awould love ya to beta!! 


	24. Reffy: Jack is Going to Kill Me

"He won't care, its only a little food." Reffy said temptingly. "Just a little bite to eat."  
  
"No." Blink said firmly stopping. "I ain't losen my only home because you want ta get sumten ta eat."  
  
"We won't get caught."   
  
"That's what ya thought when ya got thrown inta da Refuge ain't it?"  
  
"I was having an off day."  
  
"An' now you'se outta practice." Blink tried to get her to see things his way.  
  
"You're scared!"  
  
"No I ain't, not of you anyway!"  
  
"Den what are ya scared of?"  
  
"Da Streets!" Blink yelled. "You might not have evah slept on em but dey are pretty bad and if ya don't mind I ain't gunna risk a bed foir ya!"  
  
"Fine." Reffy said turning away and melting into the crowd.  
  
"Reffy! Come back!" He yelled. "I didn't mean it like dat!" She didn't even turn her head. "Shit."   
  
Blink walked half heartedly back to the lodging house delaying his journey for all his worth. "I mean so what if Jack cares about her. It don't mean I gotta protect her, And I gotta keep my own interests ahead a any one elses!" Blink was trying to reaffirm his belief. "I didn't do anything wrong." He muttered entering the lodging house.  
  
Author's notes: Yay!! I updated this!!! **Dances about in Merriment** See look and I have more semi-written!! Also, my computor has reached the great big dump heap in the sky and I now rely on school computers and the kindness of many nice people in my family until I get an new one.  
  
Cards On:  
  
Slutty Shirts-  
  
PLEASE NOT IN SCHOOL!! There are some of us here that **gasp** want to learn not parade down a catwalk. And dear lord, wear what looks good on you. Fat rolling out of a belly shirt EEEWW!!!   
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Sparks: Blink is not ment to be a sex crazed idiot. He is supposed to be a guy that likes sex. He isn't going out trying to lay anything that moves he is just having fun, having fun that could ruin people yes. But he isn't doing it intentionally! Thankies for reviewing!!  
  
Blinks-Tiger: Hehehee Yeah I do have to send them to ya don't I but small problem I can't use Email on the schools compies!!! So when I get my compy you can officially become my beta!!!   
  
Misprint: Hehe yes Blinkie boy must commit soon... And I do have a plot!! This is amazing because this story has for the longest time had no definite plot, only wandering around in hope of being some what finished someday! **Jumps and giggles** Yay People like Blackjack!! I like her too... **Mutters about danm plot** Tiger will be back in I swear! Newsies honor!  
  
I'mReallyKewl: Erm what is a "Coffinhumper" Is it like a Nycro?? 


	25. Reffy: I'm My Responsibility

"Wheahs Reffy?" Jack yelled as Blink entered. "I wanna know where she is!"  
  
"She ain't wid me." Blink said.  
  
"WHADDA YA MEAN SHE AIN'T WID YA?" Jack yelled grabbing Blink's collar and shook him.  
  
"She left when I woul'n go an steal wid hoi." Blink said trying to get away from Jack..  
  
"You was responsible foi hoir!"  
  
"I was responsible foir meself!" Blink yelled, "she wanted ta go foi a walk wid me! She made da decision ta go off an' ge' lost in New Yawk!"  
  
Jack glared at Blink and punched him in the nose. "Be happy I aon't kicken ya out."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good. Come on, any one gunna go help me find Reffy?" Jack yelled heading for the door.  
  
"No need." Reffy muttered walking in glaring at Jack. "I'se fine." She walked up to Blink and kissed him. "An' its MY Decision!"  
  
"God, so what? She wants ta sleep wid Blink." Blackjack muttered. "Am I da only goil who don't wanna?"  
  
"Ya bettah be!" Spot said half playfully and half serious. "If I hear ya been messen' wid him." He left the threat open.  
  
"Awww ya don' love me Blackie?" Blink asked putting his hand over his heart.  
  
"Nah I like my men wid two eyes Blinkers." She said leaning on Spot.  
  
"And I like me goils not ta be Spot's Goil."  
  
"Lets go." Spot said loudly getting the Brooklynders attention. "Gotta long walk a head a us!"  
  
Author's Notes: I am bad. I haven't updated.**Hangs head in shame**  
  
Cards on:  
  
Telemarketers- EE GADS!!! SHUT UP LADY I AM GOING TO GO INSANE I AM NOT MARRIED STOP CALLING ME MRS. LEREMW ITS NOT EVEN MY LAST NAME  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Sparks: That's okay! Keep Reading! **Hands Blinksyboo cookies**  
  
Blinks Tiger: You are lazy in reviews!  
  
Reffy: He is ain't he, but he don't mean ta be! 


	26. Reffy: You Don't Ger HUrt

"Good I wouldn't want to stay near him." Reffy said in the general direction of Jack. "He can't trust me."  
  
"Now is there a reason there?" Blackjack asked to the room.  
  
"Dunno dere might be." Snitch piped up. "She did try and betray his trust an' all, by stealen I mean."  
  
"Like your one to tawk!" Itey yelled pushing the known kleptomaniac. The two suddenly were part of a Manhattan Newsies all out brawl.  
  
"OFFA ME OFFA ME!" Snitch yelled.  
  
"Where's me stuff?" Mush asked sitting on him placidly.  
  
"If I give you back ya stuff den every one would want their stuff back!"  
  
"THAT WOULD BE DA IDEA!" was the general cry form the Newsies.  
  
"Awww you all are jus' stupid." Snitch said worming his way out from under Mush and escaping the rest of the guys. The rest of the boys dispersed and went off to do what ever they did, Spec was preparing himself for a date while some of the younger boys begged Race for pennies to buy candy.  
  
Jack took a cigarette and went up to the roof walking as stealthily as he could, unfortunately some one else had already taken up a spot on the roof. "Ya mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Nah, just don't punch me." Blink said touching his nose gently. "Again."  
  
"Why ain't ya getten ready ta go out and sleep wid some uddah goil?" Jack asked spitefully. "Ain't Reffy an' Tigah's lifes enough?"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Dey both like ya."  
  
"So? I can't help dat. Reffy came onta ME." He stressed the fact that he had not come onto Jack's precious little sister.  
  
"You shouldn't 'a floited back den." Jack tried to prove a dying point.  
  
"She's grown up from whatevah you knew to da goil dat I know." Blink shrugged blowing a puff of smoke out over the city. "Ya gotta realize dat or she'll hate ya."  
  
"You just want me ta do dat so you can sleep wid her!"  
  
"She's the one who comes onta me." Blink remained calm. "An' I remembah Jackie Boy bein' a skiot chaser him self, now ya preachen against me! Ya a danm hypo-crite."  
  
"No I ain't. Sarah jus' changed me. You'll find da goil that'll change ya some day."  
  
"Sarah dumped ya, she's out wid anudda guy righ' now." Blink pointed out. "An' when ya get involved ya get hurt. Look at you and Reffy. You just keep getten hurt an' she has a good time."  
  
"Shut up!" Jack muttered again standing up and throwing down the cigarette and crushing the burning embers with his boot heel.  
  
Author's notes: Erg this is semi- bad at the moment. Blink won't sleep with any one! **Glares at Blink who sits innocently looking around.** And he agreed to help me! **Turns glare up to Glare o' Death **  
  
Cards on:  
  
Tapping fingers-  
  
I like it, but I hate when other people do. Hypocritical yes but it works!  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Tiger: Yes Blackjack is way harsh but that's how she is!  
  
Crutch: Wow I'm not the only one with a feud with my chair! Its beating me horribly!  
  
Pink Lab Rat: EEE!! Here it is MORE!  
  
SparksdaNewsie: Ep! **Gives a basket to her muses** there we go!  
  
Misprint: Yes school is a pain! I hate it, but it is most useful for updating! And Tiger will be in it once I can talk to her via IM TONIGHT BOYA! 


	27. Reffy: Great!

Blink sold near the bridge the next day, hoping and not hoping to run into Reffy. The mixture drove him insane and he would decide which it was only to have the sense of choosing the wrong choice and starting to decide all over again. While changing his mind for the upteenth time he felt someone tap his shoulder.  
  
"Hey." Reffy smiled kissing him.  
  
"Hey. Ya finish sellien'"  
  
"Not yet, thought maybe we could sell togedda." Reffy smiled weakly. "I mean, we need ta tawk."  
  
"Yeah we do." Blink said firmly. He would tell her that Jack wouldn't let her near him that his life was in danger that she wasn't worth that. Anything but that Jack fancied her. "Reffy I don't know quite how ta say dis."  
  
"I will!" Reffy smiled brightly. "How about ta night?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well to go out silly!"  
  
"Jack wird mich ermorden." Blink muttered in German.  
  
"What was that?" Reffy asked.  
  
"Nothing." Blink said and kissed her. "But I like ta sell by me self."  
  
"See ya tonight!"  
  
"I bettah get laid outta dis." Blink muttered as she ran back across the Brooklyn Bridge smiling happily.  
  
Author's Notes: Lame yes I know.  
  
Cards on:  
  
Seniors- They seems silly and swear a lot. **Cough Cough** August!** I mean come on! It is really not that hard not to swear in the freaken library! (This don't count because it isn't out loud! HA!) But this stupid reasserch paper. THEY CAN'T EVEN IDENIFY WHAT A HAIRLESS CAT IS! SPHYNX! DUH!  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Reffy: Oh I know the reason I haven't been updating is because I have been in the school play and have had NEGITIVE Time! Misprint: Yes Snitch is funny! He's fun to write maybe I'll write more about him.  
  
Sparks: I don't have a Blink muse. EEP! Whose is he? Maybe he's Tiger's.. But no he emerged from his hiding place a while ago. 


End file.
